A Hot Summer's Day
by ChelseaSkarr
Summary: Metis gets in trouble for being the last person to cross the finish line in the school run. He has to go on a hike to make up for the failing grade; what could happen? What will Josh do? What's with the dark figure?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a weird story about Metis and Josh. I had time to kill... Review if you have any opinions or suggestions for a story, or the plot~**

It was a hot day, and Metis really didn't want to participate in PE. Unfortunately, it was the day of the running test, and he couldn't make it up later. So, rather than sitting in the grass, he would have to run today.

"Man, it's so hot out..." Metis whined, brushing his sweat drenched bangs out of his pale yet tanned face.

"Hot? You think this is hot? Watch it get like 100 and something degrees soon; that's hot." Charles said.

"It probably is already like a hundred degrees... And it smells." Metis complained, as he sniffed the stale, clearly BO scented air of the school grounds. "Why do we have to run around the whole school, anyway? Can't we just run inside?"

"Dunno. Maybe their having a tea party or something. With all of their dainty staff, dressed to have teatime with her lady, the grand duchess Miss Principal the forty somethingeth." Charles joked.

Metis didn't laugh. "..."

"We should hurry, though. Seriously. Last place has to hike in the woods, and it'll probably be even hotter out there." Charles said

"Which place are at we right now?"

"Second to last... and last." Charles said after some thought.

"Shit... I don't see anyone."

"I'm gonna run on ahead, then. K, Bye~" Charles shouted, waving shortly before speeding off.

Metis whined, "I give up; I'm never gonna make it."

**~Time skip~**

"Charles, nice of you to show up. Where's Metis?" The coach asked

"Dunno, I ran ahead to find you guys" Charles shrugged

"Mmm-hmm. Looks like we have our hiker" The coach responded, noticing Metis approaching them. "Metis, you're running."

Metis let out a sigh in between gasps

**~Time skip~**

"Well, what did you expect? He's not the most understanding person." Josh said casually.

Metis glared at Josh, "Have you ever seen me hike? No, I don't do sports; especially in the hot weather."

Josh shook his head, "just give it a try, k?"

"...Fine" Metis sighed in exasperation.

Josh chuckled, "You'll be fine." He said as he sat his hand on Metis's shoulder.

**~~The Next Day~~**

"Okay, I want you to follow this map. Be back before dark for the grade" The coach said as he handed Metis a blue-green map.

"Yes, sir" Metis said before heading for a dirt trail.

"Hmm... Looks like it's gonna rain. He better hurry."

**~~Time/perspective switch~~**

Metis reached a split in the path, and took out the map. "Which way? Ummm... right?" He said as he walked towards the sign that said 'Sailor's peek'

Metis walked up the trail for several hours, until his stomach started rumbling. He sat down and started eating an apple (all he could afford). Once he was done, he stood up, and started walking again. At about 12:30, he reached the top. He took out the assignment and wrote down what trees and landmarks were there(as proof he went). He was so distracted that he didn't notice the figure creeping up behind him. That is, until they took out a gun. By then, he was too late. Rather than shooting, they hit him in the back of the head, causing him to loose consciousness. The figure caught him, and took out a syringe. They stuck it in his arm, and injected him with the glowing green liquid.

**~~Perspective Switch~~**

Josh slowly awoke that saturday afternoon. He took out his phone, and texted Metis.

U done with the run, yet? It's been quiet without you texting me every few minutes

Josh put his phone in his pocket, and went to get breakfast.

**~~Narrative~~**

The person picked Metis up, and carried him towards a ledge a ways off of the trail. He dropped Metis, and let him tumble to the bottom, before sliding down himself. He continued to carry Metis until he found a small cave-like ditch. That's when the phone buzzed. The man took the phone, and threw it at a boulder. Then he lay Metis down, and ran.

**~~Perspective Switch~~**

Josh looked out the window, "It's raining... I wonder if he's home now..."

Charles walked up, "Who? Metis?"

Josh looked up at charles, "Yeah..."

"Still no text? You two in a fight, or something?"

"No, Charles..." Josh sighed, "I haven't seen him since yesterday. You think I should've went with him?"

"Nah, Metis lost fair and square. Besides, it's not a long hike, and it's nice out, if you don't count the rain.

Metis didn't come home that night, or the next. He woke up a day after, once everyone had assumed he went on some sort of 'vacation'. He woke up on a hot, sunny day, covered in dried mud. Not only was his phone gone, but his map, assignment, and the wallet. He also had a major headache, likely a concussion. He couldn't remember what happened, just that he was lost, alone, and bleeding.

Josh picked up his phone for the millionth time since Metis vanished.

'You bonehead, where are you? Everyone's worried... Please come back'

Metis heard a ringing, and walked up to a boulder, and stopped when he heard a rattling sound. He looked down to see a rattlesnake. He backed up, and saw his phone, which had stopped ringing. He slowly bent down and picked it up. He stumbled, as he walked backwards, causing the snake to lunge. He ran, until he was back in a clearing. Metis looked at his phone, and dialed up Josh. "Please pick up..." Metis begged.

Josh was just getting out of the shower when his phone started to ring. "Who could it be this time?" He sighed, annoyed.

"Hello? Who is it?" Josh asked, as he towel dried his hair.

"Josh?" Metis sighed

"Metis? Oh, so you finally answered your phone." Josh said, unimpressed. "What happened? Where are you?"

"I... I don't know." Metis mumbled.

"Huh? What about the PE hike thing? Where did you go after that?"

"After that?" Metis asked

"Yeah, for the past two days?"

"Days?!" Metis exclaimed

"Yes, days. Where were you?"

Metis was holding hid head in his hands, "...(unrecognizable mumble)..."

"What?" Josh asked

"I DON'T KNOW!" Metis was panting by now

"Don't know?"

"*mumble* Hurts *mumble*...I'm dizzy..."Metis said, weakly

"There aren't any road signs?"

"... n-no... i-it's all f-flat... No r-roads."

"Metis? You ok?"

"... 'm tired... It's cold..." Metis complained, before being overcome by a coughing fit.

"Metis, just stay on the line, okay? I'm going to have someone track it."

"...k..." Metis answered, before rolling over, and asking, "...c-can I sleep?"

Josh looked at the phone, thinking it over. "If you can't stay awake... I-I'll wake you up later, okay?"

Metis nodded slightly, feeling too weak to do anything else;and he slowly let his eyes drift closed.

Josh ran through his house, he grabbed a bottle of water, car keys, and some hiking equipment. Once he was satisfied with the contents of his backpack, he dashed out the door, and into his car. He rushed to the school. Once he was there, re ran up the stairs, and into a computer lab.

"Tony! Simon! You guys here?" Josh called. He listened for a response.

"Oh, hi Josh. How's it hanging?" Tony said, removing himself from a compartment of his latest 'creation'.

"Not so good. I just got a call from Metis."

"Hey, it's the emo jock. What, did the prissy boy need help bandaging his cuts?" Simon called, as he walked into the room.

"Simon!" Tony snapped, gesturing to Josh, "Be. Nice... Continue, Josh." Tony looked at Josh, a faint smile upon his face; likely supposed to comfort him.

"He's lost. He can't remember the hike, or anything after. Can you guys track him? He's still on the line." Josh said, holding out his phone.

"Lost?"

"You insult us, _can_ we track him? Duh." Simon yelled out.

Tony shook his head, and held out his hand, "We can, but it'll take about an hour."

Simon held out his hand too, as he walked up to Josh. "Money"

Tony shook his head again, taking Josh's phone. "I can do it _myself_, Simon. _I_ don't charge for helping someone that's _lost_."

Josh just stood there silently.

Simon put his hands on his hips, and stormed off. "Fine!"

Tony looked up at Josh, motioning for him to follow.

Josh walked behind the blonde nerd (he looks like matt from zevo-3; only taller)

Metis heard the conversation from the other side of the phone. "J... J-Josh?... Tony?..."

josh and Tony looked at the phone, until they both yelled out, "Metis? You okay?"

Simon walked back into the room, "What's up, emo princess?"

Josh and Tony turned around, to glare at Simon.

"... Si... mon? *cough* *indistinguishable mutters*...one's... here..."

A rustling could be heard from Metis's end; and then a thunk. Last thing heard was a chuckle of someone else.

"Shit. Who's there? We're gonna be there soon. You better not be there when I get there." Josh growled.

Another chuckle was the only response.

The man took out another syringe; this time filled with a red liquid. He stuck it in Metis's arm, getting a weak groan from the unconscious boy. He laughed again, as he stood up and began to hit the raven-haired boy. Metis made few sounds; mostly just the 'oof' of getting the air kicked out of him.

Josh cringed as he heard the scuffle.

Tony noticed and said, "Don't worry, he'll be alright, he's Metis." Josh laughed, but he still felt uneasy. "We'll find him."

"Got him! He's a ways away from the trail. His coordinates are on this GPS, just follow them... I'll keep the phone. Call if you need anything."

Simon groaned, "Just go already, Josh. If he's in trouble, he'd need you _now_."

Josh waved and called out, "I'm off", before dashing out of the building.

When he reached the end of the trail, he took out the GPS, and started to follow it. He tried to slide down the cliff, but stumbled near the end; causing him to land flat on his butt. He groaned, and got up. Josh started calling out Metis's name, "Metis!", he looked around, not seeing the raven haired youth, he called out again, "Metis! Where are you? If you can hear me, then just make some noise!" He could hear a groan in the distance, and he ran towards it. As he neared Metis, he saw blood. "Metis!" He rushed to his side, holding Metis's head in his lap, as he tried to shake him awake.

Metis groaned again, and his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Josh, who sighed in relief. "Where's your phone? I need to call Tony."

"...Jacket...", Metis mumbled.

"Does it hurt anywhere?", Josh asked while searching Metis's jacket.

Metis nodded, "Where?"

"Head... chest... arms... ***cough***... legs..." Metis listed.

"Okay, I'm going to ask Tony what to do, okay?" Josh asked, after finally finding the phone.

Tony picked up on the second ring, "Sorry, chemical spill... what's wrong?"

"Metis is all bloody... he says he's in pain." Josh fretted.

"Okay, what hurts? Where's he bleeding?"

"I don't know, he's covered in blood... He said his head, chest, arms, and legs hurt... What do I do?"

"Did you bring water, and some fabric-like a cloth?"

"Umm... yeah, both are in the pack." josh answered while searching his bag.

"Okay, take them both out. I want you to clean the blood off, okay? Then you need to tell me where he's bleeding from."

"Kay, hold on." Josh sat down the phone, and poured water over the white cloth. Metis whimpered when the cloth touched his head. "You okay? I'll be gentle, we're just gonna get you cleaned up a bit, okay?" Metis nodded.

Josh continued to wipe the blood off of Metis, soon finding that he has many bleeding wounds. He picked up the phone, "He's bleeding all over. His head's pretty bad... I don't know what to do... could he have a concussion?"

"Does he have any other symptoms?"

"He keeps coughing, he's tired, and he said he was dizzy... He lost a lot of blood."

"He might have a concussion... But if he was outside for days, then those would be normal... Just try to stop the bleeding. Tear up a shirt, or something; and wrap it around the cuts- tightly. Hold the cloth on his head... oh, make sure he stays awake." Tonysaid.

"Okay, I'm just gonna hang up, there isn't much battery left..."

"Okay, Bye. Call me whenever you can."

"K", Josh answered before hanging up. "You hear him, Metis? You gotta stay up; At least until we get you some help."

Metis weakly nodded his head, trying to keep his drooping eyelids open.

"Okay, I'm gonna tie you to my back, so I can carry you. You think you can sit up?"

Metis shook his head

"What if I help you up? Think you can stay up for a few seconds? I don't wanna end up dropping you, or something..."

Metis nodded slightly, before coughing.

Josh helped Metis into a sitting position, leaning him up on a rock. He stood up, and grabbed a long piece of rope. Josh sat in front of Metis, tying the rope around both of them. Once satisfied, he smiled and said, "Okay, You ready? I'm gonna stand up, and We're gonna get out of here."

He got no response, so he shouted out, "Metis?"

Metis groaned, "M-My head hurts..."

"Oh, sorry...", Josh whispered.

And so they began to walk in the heat of a hot summer day.


	2. Chapter 2

**~~The Next Day~~**

"Okay, I want you to follow this map. Be back before dark for the grade change." The coach said as he handed Metis a blue-green map. "Don't dilly dally, you should be back way before then. The longer you're out, the lower the score. I want you to fill out this form once you get to the end of the trail. Sailor's Peak; Got it?"

"Yes, sir" Metis said before heading for the slanted dirt trail.

"Hmm... Looks like it's gonna rain. He better hurry." The coach said with a chuckle.

**~~Time/perspective switch~~**

Metis reached a split in the path, and took out the map. "Which way? Ummm... Left or right? Right, right?" He said as he walked towards the sign that said 'Sailor's peek'. "He did say Sailor's Peak..."

Metis walked up the trail for several hours, until his stomach started rumbling. He sat down and started eating an apple (all he could afford).; that he had pulled out of his black messenger bag. Once he was done, he stood up, and started walking again. He grabbed the apple, and wrapped it in a plastic bag. After it was wrapped, he returned it to the messenger. At about 12:30, he reached the top. He took out the assignment and wrote down what trees and landmarks were there (the assignment that was to be used as proof he went all the way to the top). He was so distracted that he didn't notice the shadowed figure creeping up behind him. That is, until they took out a gun. By then, he was too late. Rather than shooting Metis, they hit him in the back of the head, causing him to loose consciousness. The shadow person caught him, and took out a syringe. They stuck it in his arm, and injected him with the glowing green liquid that was contained inside.

**~~Perspective Switch~~**

Josh slowly awoke that saturday afternoon. He took out his phone, noticed he had no new texts, and texted Metis.

'U done with the run, yet? It's been quiet without you texting me every few minutes. U still mad about before? I told you that I couldn't do anything...'

Josh put his phone in his pocket, and went to get breakfast.

**~~Narrative~~**

The person picked Metis up, and carried him towards a ledge a ways off of the trail, and the clearing. He dropped Metis, and let him tumble all the way to the bottom, before sliding down himself. Metis was bleeding at that point, as he was now covered in cuts and bruises. Not only were there many rocks on the cliff edge, but there were tumbleweeds and trash. The shadow person picked up Metis, and slung him over his shoulder. He continued to carry Metis until he found a small cave-like ditch. That's when the phone began to ring. The man took the phone, and threw it at a boulder, a ways away from the ditch that contained the unconscious teen. Afterwards, he lay some branches and trash over Metis, and he ran.


	3. Chapter 3

**~~Le Perspective Switch (Josh)~~**

Josh looked out the window, "It's raining... I wonder if he's done now... He should be home..."

Charles walked up and asked, "Who? Metis?"

Josh looked up at Charles and sighed, "Yeah..."

"Still no text? You two in a fight, or something?"

"No, Charles... At least, I don't think we are... He's just so- so confusing. I don't get him at all..." Josh sighed, "I haven't seen him since yesterday. You think I should've went with him?"

"Nah, Metis lost fair and square. Besides, it's not a long hike, and it's nice out, as long as you don't count the rain. He's probably already gone home; he may have even went straight to bed. You know him, he's just weird like that."

Metis didn't come home that night, or the next. He woke up a day after, once everyone had assumed he went on some sort of 'vacation' or 'ditch trip'. He woke up on a hot, sunny day, covered in dried mud. Not only was his phone gone, but his map, assignment, and even his wallet. In addition to the missing things, he also had a major headache, likely resulting from a concussion. He couldn't remember what happened, just that he was lost, alone, in pain, and bleeding.

Josh picked up his phone for the millionth time since Metis vanished.

_'You bonehead, where are you? Everyone's worried... Please come back'_

Metis heard a ringing, and walked up to a boulder, and stopped when he heard a rattling sound. He looked down to see a rattlesnake. He backed up, and saw his phone, which had stopped ringing by then. He slowly bent down and picked it up. As he walked backwards, he stumbled, causing the snake to lunge. He ran, until he was back in a clearing. Metis looked at his phone, and dialed up Josh. "Please pick up..." Metis begged, looking around frantically.

Josh was just getting out of the shower when his phone started to ring. "Who is it this time?" He sighed in annoyance. He answered without looking to see who had called.

"Hello? Who is it?" Josh asked, as he towel dried his hair.

"Josh?" Metis sighed, relieved to hear someone's voice.

"Metis? Oh, so you finally answered your phone." Josh said, unimpressed. "What happened? Where are you?"

"I... I don't know." Metis mumbled.

"Huh? What about the PE hike thing? Where did you go after that?"

"After that?" Metis asked

"Yeah, for the past two days? Everyone was worried and-"

"Days?!" Metis exclaimed

"Yes, days. Where were you?"

Metis was holding his head in his hands, "...(undistinguishable mumble)..."

"What?" Josh asked

"I DON'T KNOW!" Metis was hyperventilating at this point.

"Don't know?"

"*mumble* Hurts *mumble*...dizzy..."Metis said, weakly

"There aren't any road signs or anything?"

"... n-no... i-it's all f-flat... No r-roads... No s-signs..."

"Metis? You ok?"

"... 'm tired... dizzy... It's cold..." Metis complained, before being overcome by a coughing fit.

"Metis?!" Josh called out, worry carressing his features, spreading into his voice as he continued to speak. "Metis, just stay on the line, okay? I'm going to have someone track it."

"...k..." Metis answered, before rolling over, and asking, "...C-Can I sleep?"

Josh looked at the phone, thinking it over. "If you can't stay awake... Then I-I'll just wake you up later, okay?"

Metis nodded slightly, feeling too weak to do anything else;and he slowly let his eyes drift closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Josh ran through his house, he grabbed a bottle of water, car keys, and some hiking equipment. Once he was satisfied with the contents of his backpack, he dashed out the door, and into his car. He rushed to the school. Once he was there, re ran up the stairs, and into a computer lab.

"Tony! Simon! You guys here?" Josh called. He listened for a response.

"Oh, hi Josh. How's it hanging?" Tony said, removing himself from a compartment of his latest 'creation'.

"Not so good. I just got a call from Metis."

"Hey, it's the emo jock. What, did the prissy boy need help bandaging his cuts?" Simon called, as he walked into the room.

"Simon!" Tony snapped, gesturing to Josh, "Be. Nice... Continue, Josh." Tony looked at Josh, a faint smile upon his face; likely supposed to comfort him.

"He's lost. He can't remember the hike, or anything after. Can you guys track him? He's still on the line." Josh said, holding out his phone.

"Lost?"

"You insult us, _can_ we track him? Duh." Simon yelled out.

Tony shook his head, and held out his hand, "We can, but it'll take about an hour."

Simon held out his hand too, as he walked up to Josh. "Money"

Tony shook his head again, taking Josh's phone. "I can do it _myself_, Simon. _I_ don't charge for helping someone that's _lost_."

Josh just stood there silently.

Simon put his hands on his hips, and stormed off. "Fine!"

Tony looked up at Josh, motioning for him to follow.

Josh walked behind the blonde nerd (he looks like matt from zevo-3; only taller)

Metis heard the conversation from the other side of the phone. "J... J-Josh?... Tony?..."

josh and Tony looked at the phone, until they both yelled out, "Metis? You okay?"

Simon walked back into the room, "What's up, emo princess?"

Josh and Tony turned around, to glare at Simon.

"... Si... mon? *cough* *indistinguishable mutters*...one's... here..."

A rustling could be heard from Metis's end; and then a thunk. Last thing heard was a chuckle of someone else.

"Shit. Who's there? We're gonna be there soon. You better not be there when I get there." Josh growled.

Another chuckle was the only response.

The man took out another syringe; this time filled with a red liquid. He stuck it in Metis's arm, getting a weak groan from the unconscious boy. He laughed again, as he stood up and began to hit the raven-haired boy. Metis made few sounds; mostly just the 'oof' of getting the air kicked out of him.

Josh cringed as he heard the scuffle.

Tony noticed and said, "Don't worry, he'll be alright, he's Metis." Josh laughed, but he still felt uneasy. "We'll find him."

"Got him! He's a ways away from the trail. His coordinates are on this GPS, just follow them... I'll keep the phone. Call if you need anything."

Simon groaned, "Just go already, Josh. If he's in trouble, he'd need you _now_."

Josh waved and called out, "I'm off", before dashing out of the building.

When he reached the end of the trail, he took out the GPS, and started to follow it. He tried to slide down the cliff, but stumbled near the end; causing him to land flat on his butt. He groaned, and got up. Josh started calling out Metis's name, "Metis!", he looked around, not seeing the raven haired youth, he called out again, "Metis! Where are you? If you can hear me, then just make some noise!" He could hear a groan in the distance, and he ran towards it. As he neared Metis, he saw blood. "Metis!" He rushed to his side, holding Metis's head in his lap, as he tried to shake him awake.

Metis groaned again, and his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Josh, who sighed in relief. "Where's your phone? I need to call Tony."

"...Jacket...", Metis mumbled.

"Does it hurt anywhere?", Josh asked while searching Metis's jacket.

Metis nodded, "Where?"

"Head... chest... arms... ***cough***... legs..." Metis listed.

"Okay, I'm going to ask Tony what to do, okay?" Josh asked, after finally finding the phone.

Tony picked up on the second ring, "Sorry, chemical spill... what's wrong?"

"Metis is all bloody... he says he's in pain." Josh fretted.

"Okay, what hurts? Where's he bleeding?"

"I don't know, he's covered in blood... He said his head, chest, arms, and legs hurt... What do I do?"

"Did you bring water, and some fabric-like a cloth?"

"Umm... yeah, both are in the pack." josh answered while searching his bag.

"Okay, take them both out. I want you to clean the blood off, okay? Then you need to tell me where he's bleeding from."

"Kay, hold on." Josh sat down the phone, and poured water over the white cloth. Metis whimpered when the cloth touched his head. "You okay? I'll be gentle, we're just gonna get you cleaned up a bit, okay?" Metis nodded.

Josh continued to wipe the blood off of Metis, soon finding that he has many bleeding wounds. He picked up the phone, "He's bleeding all over. His head's pretty bad... I don't know what to do... could he have a concussion?"

"Does he have any other symptoms?"

"He keeps coughing, he's tired, and he said he was dizzy... He lost a lot of blood."

"He might have a concussion... But if he was outside for days, then those would be normal... Just try to stop the bleeding. Tear up a shirt, or something; and wrap it around the cuts- tightly. Hold the cloth on his head... oh, make sure he stays awake." Tonysaid.

"Okay, I'm just gonna hang up, there isn't much battery left..."

"Okay, Bye. Call me whenever you can."

"K", Josh answered before hanging up. "You hear him, Metis? You gotta stay up; At least until we get you some help."

Metis weakly nodded his head, trying to keep his drooping eyelids open.

"Okay, I'm gonna tie you to my back, so I can carry you. You think you can sit up?"

Metis shook his head

"What if I help you up? Think you can stay up for a few seconds? I don't wanna end up dropping you, or something..."

Metis nodded slightly, before coughing.

Josh helped Metis into a sitting position, leaning him up on a rock. He stood up, and grabbed a long piece of rope. Josh sat in front of Metis, tying the rope around both of them. Once satisfied, he smiled and said, "Okay, You ready? I'm gonna stand up, and We're gonna get out of here."

He got no response, so he shouted out, "Metis?"

Metis groaned, "M-My head hurts..."

"Oh, sorry...", Josh whispered.

And so they began to walk in the heat of a hot summer day.


End file.
